Packaged terminal air conditioner units generally include a casing and a sealed system. The sealed system includes components for chilling and/or heating air with refrigerant. A control board of the packaged terminal air conditioner units may operate the sealed system in either a heating mode or a cooling mode depending upon the setting selected by a user of the packaged terminal air conditioner units.
Due to space constraints within the casing, selection of components for packaged terminal air conditioner units can be limited. For example, the control board is generally connected to various components of the packaged terminal air conditioner unit with suitable wiring or cables. Properly securing the electrical cables to the control board can be difficult within the confined space of the casing. In particular, accessing the electrical cables and/or the control board during servicing of the packaged terminal air conditioner unit can be difficult within the confined space of the casing.
Accordingly, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit with features for facilitating access to a control board of the packaged terminal air conditioner unit would be useful. In addition, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit with features for assisting with attaching wiring or cables to a control board of the packaged terminal air conditioner unit would be useful.